Felidae
by Kitteh Of Doom
Summary: A pet Cat dreams of more and is given a chance to be wild...ANTHRO CATS/ANIMALS, Rated T for human abuse scenes/flashbacks & fight scenes but nothing really gory! Follows the first Warriors books.


**AN: I HOPE YOU LIKE, SORT OF GOT AN IDEA FORMING HERE, ANTHRO CATS, THEIR PRETTY MUCH TREATED LIKE SLAVES (SOME TREATED BETTER THEN OTHERS LIKE PETS) SET IN SORT OF A SEMI ADVANCED COLONY SETTING, THERE ARE TAMED CATS WHICH WORK WITH OTHER ANTHRO TYPE ANIMALS WORKING FOR THEIR HUMAN MASTERS AND THEN THEIR WILD COUNTERPARTS IN AREAS WHERE HUMANS HAVEN'T EXPLORED AS OF YET BUT I WILL DO MY BEST TO EXPLAIN IN MY WRITING, BUT CHAPTERS WILL BE SLOW, POSSIBLE TWO TO THREE WEEKS IN BETWEEN AS I'M WORKING STUFF OUT, THIS CHAPTER MIGHT POSSIBLE BE REWRITTEN IN THE FUTURE. **

**THIS SORT OF FOLLOWING THE FIRST WARRIORS SERIES…BUT PLEASE R&R AND ASK QUESTIONS OR WHATEVER! :3**

**WARRIORS (C) BELONG TO RESPECTIVE WRITERS/OWNERS **

**THX**

**Chapter One**

There was four kits in her litter. Three tom kits and a she kits. Three of the kits shared their father's ginger color while the fourth, a tom kit who was rather small was black and with a single white paw. It seemed odd to her but she didn't dwell on it. All she cared about was that they were all healthy. Carrying and birthing without human aid could be risky.

The new mother purred contently as she gazed down at her kits in the dim light supplied by a small nightlight above her bed. This was her first litter. She never thought she would have kits so soon and in such a way. Cats never bred without permission. It was a golden rule. But everything had turned out alright. With her mate's help she had manage to still work and when labour came he helped her get off work duty and stay inside but that was three days ago and she hadn't seen him since he helped her to her room that day. But he had promised with a quick nuzzle and lick to stop by and see her (and the kits) as soon as he could.

Suddenly the door of her small room burst open and the main light came on. Her kits cried out and she quickly flung her body over them as she bared her teeth and growled menacingly at whoever dared enter her home but it quickly died in her throat when she saw the three humans standing in the doorway. One was the Overseer of the cattery, the other two were handlers who often worked with him. The Overseer shook his head and wagged at finger at her saying sounding rather disappointed.

"Quince. Quince. You bad, bad kitty."

"I told you she was probably carrying why she wasn't working as hard as she was and I was right! I also bet that damn ginger tom is the father too."

"Well he's been dealt with. Now let's have a look at these kits."

As the Overseer stepped towards her; Quince's motherly instincts to protect her kits took over and she hissed viciously. The man stopped and glared at her then with a hand waved the two others over.

"I don't have time to sweet talk. Get her away from them. But be careful even though she is still weak from birthing she can fight especially new mothers."

The two handlers advanced and they held in their hands long metal catch poles with wire loops at the front end. Upon seeing the poles Quince snarled and as the two handlers drew closer she leaped at them with outstretched clawed hands. The young tabby mother missed the first handler who jumped to the side last second but as she turned to attack him again the handler swung his pole, it stuck her along the side of her head, knocking her to the ground with a painful cry. The other handler dashed forward and quickly pulled the looped end over her head and pulled it tightly. Quince spat wildly and writhed on the floor, clawing at the wire around her neck, the first handler stepped forward and with the blunt end of his pole struck her on the head again and in several places on her body until she stopped fighting then he caught her back legs in his own loop and together they forced her to stretch out on the floor on her belly. She laid there gasping loudly, wide eyed and filled with anger, pain and fear.

The Overseer had remained silent throughout the whole thing watching with indifference. The handler who had her by the neck nodded to him; he then stepped forward, walked by her without a single glance and towards her bed where her kits laid, their mewling cries sounded loudly. Quince began to struggle but the handlers held her down and one snapped loudly at her.

"Stop that or I'll shock the fur off you!"

Quince stopped at once and laid still suddenly remembering the poles could electrocute too and it was a pleasant experience from what she heard from other cats. She manage turn her head until she could see the Overseer. He stood staring at the spot where her kits laid then reached down and picked each one up by the scruff of its neck, carefully explaining each one while muttering and making some faces of interest every now and then. He spent a little bit more time with her black tom kit but then placed him back on the bed.

"They appear to be in good shape. Nice looking kits. But they'll need a vet check to make sure of everything. This black one is rather tiny…"

"What are you going to do with them?"

One of the handlers asked. The Overseer was quiet for a few moments. He was gently stroking her kits and it worried Quince. The Overseer was rather cold human (save for when the Master and family was around then he was more kinder to them);he ran the Cattery rather tightly but it was one of the best in the country. However it wasn't common for him to have kits or even felines destroyed if they didn't meet his standards.

"I should have them destroyed. I wasn't expecting Quince to have kits so soon and with such a tom too but they look fine. She could keep them for now."

Relief washed over her and she relaxed, even the handlers seemed to relax their grip too. But suddenly the Overseer cleared his throat and said,

"But four is too much for such a young mother. This runt can be removed and this one too."

The Overseer picked up her black tom kit and one of her ginger tom kits. He held them close to his chest and turned and walked by her, the two kits quietly mewling. Quince began to panic and renewed her struggling. She couldn't let him kill her kits! But the handlers held her firmly to the floor. The Overseer stopped at the door and stared at her. He nodded towards the handlers and suddenly a quick sharp zap of electricity coursed through her body and she yowled in surprise pain. Quince then found herself unable to move. The wire loops were removed and the handlers walked away from her.

She was dazed but heard the door close again and the room fell into darkness until the nightlight came on. Her remaining kits started to cry again. But through the door she could hear the humans talking.

"What are you going to do with them?"

"The runt is no value, its too small and will have to be destroyed but this one I guess could be Pet quality."

"Hey you think I could have it? My sister's kids have been wanting a pet for awhile."

"I guess. Here take it."

"Thanks!"

"It's a spitting image of its father."

"Yes pity though it had to be destroyed. He was a rather fine tom. But it was causing too much trouble."

At hearing that Quince's heart broke. Her mate was gone. Along with two of her kits. She would never seen them again. The human voices drifted away. She laid there quiet until deciding to move, it was very painful and slow. She made her way back towards her bed and curled her sore body around her two kits, shushing them. Quince stared off into the darkness, tears ran down her face, wetting her fur. She cried for her lost mate and kits until she fell asleep.

**AN: WHAT YA THINK? LOL DON'T WORRY QUINCE MAKES AN APPEARANCE AGAIN BUT MUCH MUCH LATER DOWN THE ROAD ALSO HER TINY BLACK KIT TOO ;) IF YOU KNOW WHO HE IS LOL LET KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! R&R!**


End file.
